


Love Save Me Now

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Humor, At least with Poe, Awesome Phasma, BAMF Kylo Ren, Badass Kylo Ren, Badass Phasma, Ben Solo Has Nightmares, Canon Typical Violence, Creepy Fluff, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark fluff, Declarations Of Love, Even Evil Has Loved Ones, Evil Snoke, First Order Poe Dameron, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love Confessions, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, M/M, Mentioned Domestic Fluff, Mind Rape By A Third Party, Pilot Ben Solo, Poe as Kylo’s morality chain, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke Ships It, Soft Kylo Ren, Some Humor, Some Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren fluff, Sort Of, Weird Fluff, at least not to his enemies, in a twisted way, injury description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After escaping his uncle, Ben whisks Poe away to find both safety and answers to his nightmares. This decision may change the galaxy.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Downfall” by Matchbox 20.

He had to run. Not out of fear necessarily — Luke was dead; no one could survive a roof falling on top of them — but out of grief. Ben Solo ran, his mind already clouded with shock, with grief that he had to defend himself, even as he ran for Poe’s house.

Poe was the best being he could explain any of this to.

Even knocking on the door, Ben let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding when Poe answered, BB-8 at his side. “Ben? What happened?”

”He tried to kill me. My uncle. I have to get out of here; I think I killed him and...I need answers. A lot of them.”

Poe’s eyes widened. “He tried to kill you?”

Ben nodded.

”It sounds unbelievable. But I’m going to do whatever it takes to help.”

“Poe...I want you to go with me. If there’s anyone that I’d rather take on this mission, it’s you. You’re...” Ben swallowed. “You’re my best friend.”

”And you’re my best friend too.” Poe sighed. “I’ll help you, Ben. Wherever we’re going, we’ll need a ship.”

”I can do that.”

***

Even in the shuttle, typing in coordinates for the hyperspace jump, Ben hesitated. Was he typing in the right coordinates? What if they were wildly off-base?

”We should at least find refuge from Luke,” Ben said. After what his uncle nearly did, he was honestly no longer his uncle. The very prospect of being related to that man was truly nauseating. “And get some answers.” He sighed. “I hope.” His eyes were already getting quite heavy just looking at the dashboard. Poe and BB-8 looked at him.

”Where are we headed exactly?”

”I don’t know,” Ben said. “I know for a fact that this being’s ship flies among the galaxy, never staying in one place for too long. He can’t afford to.”

”Great.” Poe sighed. “What do we do then?”

”I...” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “I did learn about feeling the Force across great distances. If I did something like that...”

He closed his eyes, reached out. He could feel just about everything — Poe’s presence, the cold shell of the shuttle, the vast emptiness of space that only reminded them that they were insignificant in the grand scheme of the universe. And then he felt the darkness. The familiar darkness. Flashes of images, a star chart of the Unknown Regions that he’d studied when he was still a kid. And the Star Destroyer itself, massive, almost like a bird of prey, looming above a pale planet. Hyperspace coordinates, all but flashing in front of him.

He opened his eyes, typed in the hyperspace coordinates.

They shot into hyperspace, leaving Yavin IV behind.


	2. You Know, My Darling, I Can’t Stand To Sleep Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe share a room in hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Chapter title from the Bat For Lashes song “Sleep Alone”. Great song.

Hyperspace seemed to stretch out forever even as Ben looked out the windows of the shuttle. They would have to come up on the ship that Ben saw in his visions eventually. Right now, Ben was just struggling to get to sleep. There was something oddly mesmerizing about the sight of hyperspace outside. The sheer, endless sight of blue...

Ben blinked. He wished he could get to sleep, though in that moment, he didn’t know what he’d feel next. The onslaught of violence in his head, or Luke’s utter hatred for him. Ben could still remember feeling Luke inside his mind, and the sheer amount of disgust and horror there. 

Stars, the fact that his uncle had read his mind while he was asleep...

”Hey.” Poe said. “You okay?”

Ben turned over on his side to look at Poe, and he nodded. “Just afraid.”

”Of sleeping?”

”Yeah. I know I’m safe with you, in hyperspace, but...”

Poe knelt next to him. He stroked back a lock of hair. “You are safe. You can’t track someone through hyperspace. Even if Luke was on our tail, he doesn’t know where he is." A beat. “Ben...I promise that no matter what happens, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

He placed a hand on Ben’s face and Ben leaned into it. 

“Ben,” he said, “If I stayed with you...”

”Someone’s got to fly the ship though.” Ben tried to joke, just to offset the fluttery, mynock-like feeling in his stomach. The fact that they were actually sharing a room...

Poe laughed. It was a pleasant sound that Ben couldn’t say he minded at all, actually. “We’re on autopilot until we reach that planet you saw. And BB-8’s managing things up there, don’t worry.” A beat. “Maybe if I took the bed over there...”

Ben nodded, though he still felt fluttery. “Bit of a sleepover in here, isn’t it?” he said lightly, and Poe laughed. 

“Could be.” Poe became more serious as he said, “You’re my friend. My best friend. I gotta protect you.”

”I think anyone would be lucky if you protected them.” Ben’s heart did flip-flops even as he spoke. 

“Really?”

”Really.”

“Thank you. I’ll do whatever I can to protect you, Ben,” Poe said, “No matter what it takes.”

And sleeping in the same room with him, letting sleep close his eyes and knowing Poe was with him, Ben could believe him.  


	3. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe are brought before Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There was no morning light in hyperspace, just the streaks of blue outside, but Ben could wake up and look over at Poe, who was sleeping soundly, and envy him. He still had nightmares, nightmares about blood and fire, and though he didn’t wake up screaming like he used to (or shoot out of bed like you saw in holos), he was still relieved to be awake. More than relieved, actually. He envied Poe, who was sleeping relatively well, half a smile on those perfect lips, hair a perfect mess, and he couldn’t help but wonder if they were just doomed effectively. Poe could never care for someone so fundamentally wrong...

He didn’t wake Poe. He tucked blankets over Poe’s bare feet, and Poe stirred a little before falling back asleep. Somehow...

It seemed weird, but observing the little things about Poe, like how he murmured in his sleep, the contrast of dark lashes against golden skin, the slight twitch of lips...Ben’s eyes worshipped him quietly and his heart ached. He should stop, but he couldn’t help but wonder how Poe had what he had. Maybe his parents (especially his mother; at least his father had argued) were right all along, maybe he was a monster —

Poe stirred. “What time is it?” he murmured. 

Ben checked the chrono. “Four oh hundred. Sorry if I was being creepy. I mean, I don’t want you to think I’m some sort of...”

”Stalker?”

”Yeah.”

”No problem. You look like you had a rough night.”

Ben sighed. “I did. Poe...I didn’t really tell you why my uncle tried to kill me.”

”I didn’t know that trying to kill a family member actually required a motive.”

Ben sighed. “He thought I was a monster. Because of my nightmares. He thought I fell to the Dark Side. All my life, my family’s thought I was a monster...”

”Then they’re not really family,” Poe said. “Family’s supposed to love you and support you. You’re not a monster, Ben.”

”My nightmares...”

”If we were doomed to fall to the Dark Side for having nightmares, I know a few people who’d be in trouble.”

”But they’re different. I’m a monster.”

”Have you actually done something evil?”

Ben paused. 

“Exactly. You’re sentient, Ben. And...honestly, maybe we won’t have to go too deep into this. We could start our own family.” A beat. “Um, in the ‘found family’ sense, that is. I mean, these people may be related to you, but they’re not your family. Except your dad.” Another beat. “But I wouldn’t object to starting a family with you. Maybe in the future. If not that, we could get a pet, buy a house, get jobs...” Poe sighed. “I swear that sounded more coherent when I was thinking it...”

”No, I got it.” Ben smiled. “Don’t worry; I think it’s sweet, actually.”

”Sweet I made a bantha out of myself?”

”It’s the thought that counts.” And truthfully, what would seem like a flaw was really more of an endearing detail of Poe’s. Just another endearing detail to this wonderful man. “Although...you wouldn’t want to get domestic with me. We might argue.”

”But we’d always work it out in the end.” Poe said. 

“I can’t cook.”

”We could get takeout.”

”I’d have to get a job,” Ben said. “I’d have to draft up a résumé, get the right clothes...”

”So would I.”

”But even then, it would be worth it. Just being with you...it would be worth it. Because...” Ben swallowed. How did he admit all this to Poe? “Because even now, on the run from my uncle, with you it’s not so bad.”

Poe smiled. Ben smiled back, and for a moment, it was like the nightmares lost their power. 

It was after breakfast that BB-8 rolled in, beeping frantically. Ben and Poe knelt next to the smaller droid, and Poe said, “What’s wrong, buddy?”

BB-8 beeped. Ben looked up. 

“We’re caught in a tractor beam?” he said. 

BB-8 beeped in confirmation. 

“Damn! Do we have a shroud to throw them off?”

A negatory beep.

It was afterwards that red-clad, masked figures with varying weapons boarded the shuttle. Ben was about to draw his lightsaber when one of them spoke.

“We have orders to escort you to the Supreme Leader,” one of the masked figures said.

Silence. Ben could feel Poe beginning to raise his blaster, and he didn’t like it. 

“Poe,” Ben said softly, “I don’t think we have a choice. We might get answers about my nightmares from them.”

Poe paused. Then, “You really think so?”

”I have a feeling. That presence I felt in my nightmares is aboard that ship.” Ben turned to the masked figures. “Lead on.”

Even walking through the ship, Ben was struck by how vast it was. “What is this place anyway?” he asked one of the masked figures. 

“The Supreme Leader’s flagship, the Supremacy.”

”Little redundant, isn’t it?” Poe said. “You’d think he’d come up with something more creative.”

”The ship is an extension of his will,” said the masked figure. “It is his right arm, his mind, his body and soul. Across the galaxy, he roams, enforcing the answer to chaos and disorder.”

”Sounds too much like a dictatorship to me,” Poe said. 

The masked figure tilted their head. “Is that what you were taught?”

”Well, I’ve learned enough history to know that ‘enforce’ isn’t always a good thing.” Poe ran a hand through his hair. “We’re mostly here because we want safety, and answers. We’re not dictators.”

“The Supreme Leader can provide,” said the masked figure. “We can assure that.”

They boarded the turbolift, and once they reached the throne room, Ben blinked. There was a lot of red coloring there. A lot of it — it was almost like a sea of red. On the throne sat a frail-looking, almost birdlike figure in ridiculous gold robes. Which was why Ben almost jumped when the figure laughed heartily. “Young Solo, young Dameron, welcome! I’ve been expecting you.”

And Ben knew, deep in his bones, that this was the figure he had felt in his visions. 

 The masked figures took their places around the figure’s throne. 

“I know you,” Ben said. “Who are you?”

”My name is Snoke, if that pleases you. And you...I already know why you both are here.” 

Poe nodded. “Ben’s uncle tried to kill him,” he said. 

Ben could swear that Snoke’s face had a sort of smirk to it, like he knew that would happen. Then it was gone — had he mostly imagined it? 

“Not surprising,” Snoke said. “Skywalker has become self-righteous and deluded. He would do anything to stamp out anything Dark, even a mere eighteen year old boy.” 

“I suppose,” Ben said. To think that his uncle hated him that much...

Poe placed a hand on his shoulder. There was something steadying about it, Ben thought, something calming. Despite the situation, he felt like he could breathe. 

“Don’t blame yourself,” Snoke said. “Skywalker...I knew him well, and he is not as righteous as he would have you believe. But perhaps that’s a story for another time.” A beat. “Your living arrangements have been set up. As long as you take sanctuary on the Supremacy, you will follow the rules — ”

 “What if I kept Ben company?” Poe said. 

Snoke tilted his head. “Are the both of you...”

”Not really,” Poe said. “We’re just friends. Ben just has issues with sleep.”

”And you think you can help him?” Snoke said. “You know nothing of the Force, and what it can bring.”

”I’m not Force Sensitive, that’s true,” Poe said. “But...I know what it’s like to have nightmares. I can help him with that.”

Snoke studied them both for a long time, almost like he was wondering what kind of use Poe would have for him. Then he said, “Take care not to outlive your usefulness. Either one of you.”

”Neither one of us will,” Ben said, and hugged Poe close to him. 

It was in their room that Poe kicked at the wall. “He is,” Poe said, “Probably the galaxy’s biggest son of a schutta.”

”Probably. You’re not useless.”

”Neither are you. And I don’t have the Force,” Poe said. “But I can stay with you. And if the nightmares take you, I won’t let go.”

 Ben smiled at him. “I know.”

Poe didn’t have the Force, but there was something about his certainty and belief that comforted Ben more than the Light Side ever could. 

It was looking around the room that they realized that really, the only bed they had in the room was one pretty elaborate bed. A pretty big one too. 

“Huh.” Poe said. “Well, I guess...this is our first time sharing a bed.”

They climbed into bed. They didn’t touch; somehow, Ben thought, it would be a brushing over boundaries, it would be uncalled for and too much. Poe lay back, sighed. “We should be safe here,” he said. “It’s not like Skywalker can track us through hyperspace.”

”Hopefully.” Ben sighed. “I didn’t think this would happen. I guess, though, stuck with you, it’s not so bad.”

”Same with you.”

”I admit I’m worried about going to sleep. Could you...help me?”

”What do you need, Ben?”

”Anything. Talk to me.” Poe had a really pretty voice, Ben thought, something that struck him even when they were young. Soft and musical and bright. He didn’t like it when Poe was shouting, because he didn’t like seeing him upset, but he had perhaps the most beautiful voice when he wasn’t upset (which honestly, him being upset wasn’t a frequent thing). 

He didn’t know how to phrase it properly to Poe. The fact that he had such a beautiful, soothing voice. That he thought Poe was beautiful even with messy hair. 

“Okay.” Poe said. “What should I say?”

”Mmmm...” Ben hummed. “Anything. Talk to me about that life you wanted us to have. Tell me about one of your missions. Just talk to me.”

Poe did, painting a picture with words as he told Ben about one of his more low-key missions, and Ben fell asleep to the sound of Poe’s voice, knowing that Poe would never, ever hurt him. 


	4. Christening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes on his first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Training under Snoke wasn’t necessarily kind, but Ben supposed that he had to do it, if only to complete the training he hadn’t been able to finish with Luke. There were times when Ben wondered if he had just traded one cruel master for another, but he squashed those thoughts down. Snoke promised sanctuary, and Ben couldn’t give it up — for him or for Poe. 

It was when he came back to their shared quarters with Poe that Poe usually was willing to share stories about his time training as a TIE pilot. Poe would get the bacta for the occasional instances where Snoke’s Praetorian Guards had injured Ben during training (Snoke didn’t believe in going soft on Ben) and smear it on Ben’s wounds, and Ben would try not to feel the anticipation that came with Poe effectively seeing him shirtless, or notice Poe trying to not notice how much stronger (physically as well as in the Force) he was getting. He would try not to notice, and try not to take pleasure in Poe’s touch as the latter smeared bacta on his wounds. 

(Ben would try to reciprocate when he could. Rubbing sore shoulders from where Poe had been sitting just about all day at the simulator, and trying to not let the little contented moans Poe made go straight to his groin)

Training went on until one day, Snoke called Ben in to his throne room and gave him a mission: there were Jedi on Yavin IV that still lived. Ben’s breath hitched at the very idea of going back to Yavin IV — facing his uncle again, and possibly killing other Jedi he had trained with. 

“As long as the Jedi live, disorder lives,” Snoke said. “Or do you not have the stomach for it? Even to protect your pilot?”

They wouldn’t hurt Poe. Even if Ben had to call down thunder and lightning, they wouldn’t hurt Poe. The skies would rain blood before that happened. 

“Done,” Ben said, and walked away. He was already starting to hate Snoke. He shouldn’t, and yet it bubbled up in him like blood from a wound, before he could stop it. 

***

It was in the privacy of their own room that Ben put on the helmet Snoke had given him for his future missions. There was something about it that was unsettling for Poe to watch. Ben’s warm brown eyes being concealed from the galaxy, replaced by black voids. His face being concealed, replaced by something that seemed almost avian in design for Poe. Poe couldn’t help but feel a twinge of discomfort even as Ben put it on — it didn’t feel right to Poe, just watching it. Poe wished he didn’t have to wear it — but then again, he had to hide his identity. Poe supposed he understood. 

“I won’t be wearing this all the time,” Ben said, and even his voice sounded odd with the helmet on, almost muffled. 

“Thank the stars,” Poe said. “I mean, I get why you’re wearing it, but...” 

“What?”

”It hides your face.”

”No one has to know who I really am.”

”Right. Still...” Poe swallowed. How was he supposed to explain that he thought Ben was probably one of the most beautiful men in the galaxy? 

“It will just be for missions.” Ben said. "I can leave it off for you, if you like.”

Poe couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of gratitude. Just having the privilege to see Ben’s face...

”Be careful,” he said, softly. “Ben.”

”I will,” Ben said. 

Poe hugged him impulsively. Ben hugged him back, and the cold of the armor didn’t bother Poe, at least in that moment. He only wished it were less of a barrier. 

Then Ben left, and Poe was alone, hoping Ben would be safe. 

***

They came out of hyperspace over Yavin, even as the Supremacy rained fire on the Academy. The Academy was in flames, and as stormtroopers poured out, Ben couldn’t help but wonder if he was doing the right thing. He’d never killed before. Never seen a planet razed. Fundamentally, if there was anyone he had a quarrel with, it was Skywalker. Fighting through Jedi to get to him was far from easy, but eventually, Ben reached him. It was time he faced his fears. The man who had tried to kill him. Glaring at him, his lightsaber ignited, even as Ben approached.

“I should have gone through with it,” said the older man. “I should have killed you where you slept, but I was too much of a coward.”

“Yes,” Ben said, “You are.”

He drew his lightsaber in turn, and they dueled. Ben was good, but he knew that Luke was better. Luke had practiced for years, after all. It didn’t mean that Ben couldn’t improvise, though. 

Even as he pressed into the bladelock, he smelled cooking flesh and he couldn’t help but feel nauseous. He had never done this before, actually hurt someone, let alone a family member, even if that family member was a monster. 

 _Remember what he did to you,_ Snoke’s voice said in his mind. How he thought of you as a monster. 

And from there, Ben found it easy to get angry. Even as Luke screamed in pain, Ben took his lightsaber and stabbed him. 

Killing him should have been easy. Even heading back to the ship, though, Ben felt sick. 

 _You did the right thing,_ Snoke said. _The only thing anyone could do under the circumstances._

Ben could only hope he was right. 

***

It was later that Ben came back, having earned a new title, Kylo Ren. It was an appropriate title, and yet Poe couldn’t help but feel a sense of mourning for the man who had been, the man that he had fled with from Luke (who was dead now, thank the stars. Of course, it didn’t mean that the other Jedi wouldn’t hunt them). Still, it was a necessary sacrifice. After all, no one had to know that Ben was Kylo. Or that Kylo was Ben. 

“Maybe it’s an opportunity,” Kylo said. He had the mask off, reassuring Poe that he was still fundamentally his Ben, no matter what name he bore. He was still the man he’d fled with. “Maybe I won’t have to be held down by Ben Solo any longer. Maybe I can be...better.”

”Maybe you don’t have to be,” Poe said. “You’re...” He swallowed. “I know you.”

”You don’t know how broken Ben Solo was.”

”He wasn’t. And you aren’t.”

”You still have so much faith in me, don’t you?”

”Yes. Kylo...” Poe swallowed; he couldn’t bear to think about listening over their personal comlink, worrying for Kylo’s safety on his first mission. “Why do you think I’ve come this far with you? Why do you think I want to keep you safe? You’re not just my best friend. I’m scared — terrified of losing you. I love you.”

There. There were the words out in the open, words that he couldn’t bear to hide. Kylo’s eyes widened, but it was clear that it wasn’t an unpleasant widening. 

“I never thought you’d say that.”

”Do you feel the same? For me?” Poe bit his lip. “Is there a place in your future with me in it?”

”Yes. Always, yes.”

Kylo hugged him, and Poe leaned against him, sighing in contentment. There was something about the sheer strength of his frame, the sheer vastness of it, that made Poe feel strangely safe. Because he was always safe with Kylo, no matter what alias he had. 

“You’re going to be bad for my reputation,” Kylo said teasingly, and Poe laughed, overjoyed, because in the end, Ben was still in there. Just for him. He was Kylo’s, and Kylo was...his. His, in all senses of the word. He never thought it would happen. 

“We’ll be unstoppable,” Poe said. “Stars willing.”

”Yes,” Kylo said, “Stars willing.”


	5. Guide Him Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo goes on another mission for Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After confessing, it was like a lot of things actually got easier. Knowing that Poe loved him, and that he loved Poe in return, it felt like a meteor illuminating a dark sky. Bright, vibrant, very much alive. It was like it illuminated things that Kylo honestly didn’t know existed. It was, truly, amazing. 

Snoke seemed to disapprove, but honestly, Kylo knew that he and Snoke were increasingly struggling to agree on certain things. And Snoke was unpredictable. Sometimes he was generous with the praise, sometimes he was generous with the cruelty. Kylo occasionally didn’t know which was which. 

Still, Kylo carried out his will. It was his duty, after all. 

It was one day that Snoke called him into the throne room and explained the situation: there were some Jedi who escaped Yavin.  

Kylo paused. Could he honestly do that? Could he really annihilate a group of Jedi that really had nothing to do with Luke’s decision to try and kill him? 

Snoke looked down. “You doubt me?”

”Supreme Leader, they had nothing to do with it — ”

”Of course they did,” Snoke said. “And even if they didn’t, do you think they’ll actually stop hunting you until you’re dead? They always hated you. They wouldn’t stop until you and your pilot are annihilated.”

Snoke really knew how to place the last piece of bait. Kylo knew he couldn’t bear to lose Poe. He also thought of the rising Resistance led by his mother — he’d heard stories of what they did to their prisoners. Torture was just one of many stories Kylo had heard, and to think of Poe in that situation...

Kylo could take torture. But Poe being tortured was unthinkable. 

"What must I do?” Kylo said. 

***

It was in the privacy of their quarters that Kylo spoke to Poe. Poe was apparently going on a separate mission, and though Kylo hated it, he supposed he couldn’t complain. After all, Poe had to do what he had to do, and Kylo had to do the same. It wasn’t like they had a choice.

It didn’t mean that he couldn’t hate it, though.

“You know,” Poe said, “Snoke keeps trying to split us up, but it won’t last long. I’ll come back to you, Kylo. It’ll be all right.”

”I know.” Kylo smiled even as he took the mask back from the table — he took it off in front of Poe, but on missions, it seemed that he was back to the masked enforcer for Snoke. Back to their roles. “See you after the mission.”

Poe grinned. It was irrepressible, something that Kylo treasured seeing in Poe. “See you.”

They embraced. Kylo put on the mask, and Poe placed a gentle kiss to it. It was one of those things, Kylo thought, that still made him feel like he was sentient. And even leaving, he knew that he was ultimately lost, but Poe would always guide him where he belonged — not on the Supremacy, but with Poe, no matter what. 


	6. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo goes on his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Landing on Telos, where the Jedi were supposed to be hiding, Kylo Ren felt a sort of dread. Killing his uncle was one thing, but killing Jedi who had nothing to do with the fact he was nearly murdered was something else. Even storming Telos, Phasma’s troops not far behind, Kylo could hope that he could have the strength to do what had to be done. 

Then again, the Jedi drawing their lightsabers at the sight of him made it easier. Kylo fought through them, cutting them down, occasionally taking cuts himself, to his armor. Phasma and her troops provided back-up; when blasters proved ineffective, they went for grenades. When the Jedi were defeated, Kylo turned to Phasma, wheezing all the while. 

“Sir...?” she said. 

“Poe. I need to see him...”

”We’ll be re-entering the Supremacy once you get back on the ship,” Phasma said. “Come now.”

They got back on the ship, and Kylo collapsed on the medical bed as droids tended to his wounds. He floated in and out of sleep, almost in a daze, and when he woke, he was in the Supremacy’s medbay, Poe standing over him. His mask was missing, and if not for Poe’s presence, he would have felt a surge of panic. But only Poe saw him without the mask, effectively naked. It was okay.

”Captain Phasma got you back on the ship,” Poe said. “Stars, Kylo, you got a lot of lightsaber wounds. What were you doing?”

”I fought a lot of Jedi. Just...to keep you safe.”

Poe kisses his eyelids lightly. “We’ll be safe in time,” he said. “I promise. No power in the galaxy can prevent that.”

And lying there, Kylo could believe him. Poe talked about his own mission, and Kylo listened to the sound of his soothing, gentle voice. There was something about it, he thought, that just felt like home. 

***

They has to examine Kylo’s wounds, and Poe winced even as he saw barely healed lines on Kylo’s skin. Poe was no stranger to seeing injuries, but it was different when it was someone you loved. The medics recommended that Kylo stay off his feet for a while, which made Kylo tenser than any pain ever could. 

“I should be fighting,” he said to Poe. “Training...”

”You can’t do either if you can barely stand.” Poe looked critically at Kylo, at slices from Praetorian Guard blades that were fading, at how he seemed to be depriving himself of nourishment. “Are you even eating?”

"It doesn’t matter.”

Poe sighed. “It matters to me. I’m just worried about you.”

Kylo smiled faintly. “I know.”

Poe smiled, then his face settled into a look of concentration as he took out the bacta that the medics had given him. “This might sting a bit,” he said. 

At least his Kylo was safe with him, where he belonged. 


End file.
